Instance
An instance is a special area, typically a quest area, that generates a new copy of the location for each player or group that enters the area. Players cannot see other players in instanced areas unless it a group instanced area - in which case the group cannot see any other groups. Instanced areas can take place in entirely new areas that cannot be accessed without the instance or in areas that are normally not instanced. Most non-quest boss instances will require the player to pay a specific sum of money or have an item in their inventory access the instance. Examples of instanced areas include: *Boss areas: **Nomad **Queen Black Dragon **Pest Queen **Legiones **The Ritual site during the battles of Ritual of the Mahjarrat **The Handelmort mansion front garden while battling the Wild jade vine in Back to my Roots *Many quest areas: **The lower levels of the Elemental workshop **Nomad's temple **Varrock during Defender of Varrock **Dream World *Floors in Dungeoneering *Some after-quest bosses: Bork, Skeletal Horror, Phoenix Lair *Some past tutorials: Learning the Ropes and Unstable Foundations Boss instances .]] Most bosses have an instance option (sometimes called "custom session" or "custom encounter"), which may have an setup or entrance cost (coins or an item). Instances also share the requirements of the boss, and "hard mode" instances often have an additional requirement. The cost varies per instance and are shown below. Most boss instances can be rejoined easily - simply use the "rejoin" option in the instance creation interface to re-enter the instance. If there is no one in the instance, it cannot be rejoined if the instance has less than 10 minutes left; however, an instance with someone else in it can be even if it has less than 10 minutes remaining. The remaining duration of an instance can be extended by an hour by using the hourglass found in the HUD, costing the same as making a new instance (this is currently only available for God Wars Dungeon bosses). Exiting to the lobby or logging out in an instance will automatically remove you from the instance, placing you either at the entrance to the instance or the grave location, boss dependant. Most bosses also have a practice mode available, which is toggleable from the instance creation interface. This mode makes all deaths inside the instance safe (including Hardcore Ironmen) - all items retained and no grave spawned - but the boss gives no experience, drops and the kill does not count toward Slayer or Soul Reaper tasks, nor is it added to the counter found in the Hero interface. Gear degrades as normal and consumed food, potions, ammo, runes and any other items are not refunded when leaving. When the instance time runs out, a message says, "This arena has now expired and no further bosses will spawn." If the player is in the middle of a fight, the boss will not respawn after it is killed, and no further coins will be taken from the player's money pouch to renew the instance. ;Notes Instance shard worlds Instance shard worlds are special worlds (or servers) that have been sharded off from the rest of the servers. They cannot be accessed via the world select screen. Currently, only the TzHaar Fight Pit, Flash Powder Factory, Crucible, Burthorpe Games Room, Big Chinchompa and all Clan Citadels are located on instance shard worlds. Category:Mechanics